Karaoke with the Cullen boys
by RecklessLove21
Summary: What happens when the girls get the boys to play Karaoke, but most importantly will the boys survive it? Oneshot // Rated 'T' for language //


**Do I have to say it? Ugh; fine I don't own.**

**Karaoke with the Cullen Boys!  
**

"Emmett, do you think this is necessary?" Edwards's voice showed signs of panic. Rose and Alice wouldn't let him in their minds. "Eddie-"Edward Glared at Emmett "You know the girls won't let us live this down if we back out, besides it karaoke, it's harmless" It took only a few moments before the boys decided to accept the girls bet.

"Okay we're in" the boys said at the same time. Alice, Rose and Bella were all on the living room couch with smiles on their face. "Good." Alice said. "So what are the rules girls?" Jasper asked worried, he could feel excitement rolling from the girls. The girls looked at each other and there smile got bigger.

"we –"Alice pointed to her and the girls "each get to pick a song, you three have to perform together." This couldn't be too bad right. The girls surely wouldn't pick anything horrible.

"Okay but who goes first "Edward asked, as boys all looked at each other. "I would like to go first, if you girls don't mine" Rose said with a smile on her face. "Rosie, remember I love you" Emmett said as he batted his eyelashes at her. "Wait!" Alice shouted. "You three also have to, be into it. VERY INTO It" her eyes where shinning with excitement.

"Okay let's get this over with. What's the first song Rose" Edward asked. Rose Got up and put a Cd in the Karaoke machine from across the room. "Are you guys ready?" She asked Enjoying herself. They all grunted a yes. Before they knew it the songs music started and they were scared. Very Scared.

_You've got to be kidding me-Edward thought.  
Doesn't my wife love me-Jasper thought.  
MAN I LOVE THIS SONG!-Emmett thought._

(Oooh) tell me what you think you're lookin at,  
(Noo) so I think I'm Queen Elizabeth,  
(Oooh) and now I'm stuck inside your memory,  
(So) that's why it's so hard to get rid of me

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So girl get out my face

Oh my god I'm going crazy  
Maybe 'cuz were so amazing  
Everybody in there dazin'  
That's the reason why they're hatin',  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only cuz that's what we are  
You know we're going really far  
And ya'll ain't even heard it all

You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me)

(Wow) It seems to me like I was botherin'  
(How) cuz I make walkin look like modelin  
(How) it ain't my fault the boys keep followin'  
(wow) if you were better he wouldn't be wonderin'

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place,  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So girl get out my face

Oh my god I'm going crazy  
Maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing  
Everybody in there dazin'  
That's the reason why they're hatin'  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only cuz that's what we are  
You know we're going really far  
And ya'll ain't even heard it all

You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh  
You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me)

(Ladies) we're Prima J you know it  
We're not afraid to show it  
We hold our crown and that's right  
It can't stop us now  
The cloud we're on is golden  
They can't fix what's not broken  
Don't act like ya'll don't know  
What's bout to happen now

You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh  


You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh  
You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me)

Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer

Prima J-Rock Star

By the end of the song the girls were laughing hysterically the boys were more than embarrassed. They should have known this wasn't going to be easy

The next song was picked by Alice. Only she would have thought of a song like this

_I'm going to be sick-Edward thought disgustedly  
Am I really going to be singing about..-Jasper couldn't even finish the thought.  
This song is so about me-Emmett smiled._

Tarzan and Jane were wingin' on a vine"  
Candyman, Candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet sugar candy man _whispered_  


I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Ooo yeah..

He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

He's a one stop shop, make my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Se bop bop  
Hey yeah

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Woo yeah

Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane  
Good things come to boys who wait

Candy man can...  
Candy man Candy man  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candy man, candy man

Sweet sugar candy man _whispered_  


He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candy man _whispered_  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop  
Sweet sugar candy man _whispered_  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar candy man _whispered_

He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big egh  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman _x3_

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine _x2_  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine _x2_  
Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell _x2_  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell _x2_

-Christina Aguilera –CandyMan

The guys felt disgusted after singing those words. They knew they only had one more songs to go, but could they handle what was next? Surely they could Bella hadn't had her turn yet; she wouldn't pick a song so sick and twisted as the other.

"Bella, do you know what song you want?" Alice asked, with a smile on her face. She had seen the song and thought it was going to be great. She would make a great sister she couldn't help but think. "I sure do"

As the 'music started to play the boys were shocked!

_My sweet innocent bella how could she-Edward was SHOCKED  
Oh NO!-Jasper was stunned  
No freaking way!-Emmett couldn't believe she picked this._

_Intro_  
I don't know dude...  
I think everyone's all jealous and shit cuz I'm like the lead singer of a band dude...  
And I think everyone's got a fucking problem with me dude...  
And they need to take it up with me after the show...  
Because...

_Chorus:_  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow they know that i'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...

_Verse 1 - Eminem_  
So I get off stage right and drop the mic  
Walk up to the hot chicks and I'm all like  
"Sup ladies, my name's Slim Shady.  
I'm the lead singer in D12 baby"  
They're all like "Oh my god it's him"  
"Becky oh my fuckin' god it's Eminem"  
"I swear to fucking god dude you fuckin rock"  
"Please Marshall please let me suck your cock"  
And by now the rest of the fellas get jealous  
Especially when I drop the beat and do my acapellas  
All the chicks start yellin', all the hot babes  
Throw their bras and their shirt and their panties on stage  
So like every single night they pick a fight with me  
But when we fight it's kinda like sibling rivalry  
Cuz they're back on stage the next night with me  
Dude I just think you're tryna steal the light from me  
Yesterday Kuniva tried to pull a knife on me  
Cause I told him Jessica Alba's my wife to be  
This rock star shit, it's the life for me  
And all the other guys just despise me because

_Chorus:_  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  


Cuz once I blow they know that i'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...  
My band _x9_

_Verse 2 - Swift_  
You just wanna see a nigga backwards don't you  
Hey dad how come we don't rap on Protools  
Smash these vocals and do a performance  
But we in the van and he in a tour bus  
You don't want my autograph, yous a liar  
And no I'm Swift (oh I thought you was Kuniva)  
What the hell is wrong with that dressing room  
Cuz my shit is looking smaller than a decimal  
See I know how to rap, see it's simple but  
All I did was read a Russell Simmons book  
So I'm more intact, tryna get on the map  
Doin' jumping jacks whilin' get whipped on my back

_Verse 3 - Kuniva and Kon Artist_  
Look at Em little punk ass thinkin' he the shit  
Yeah I know man find himself taking on a flick  
Hey I thought we had an interview with DJ Clue  
(_Em:_ No I had an interview not you two)  
You gonna be late for soundcheck  
Man I ain't goin' to soundcheck  
But our mics are screwed up and his always sound best  
You know what man I'ma say something  
Hey yo Em  
(_Em:_ You got something to say?!)  
Man no  
I thought you bout to tell him off, what's up  
Man I'ma tell him when I feel like it, man shut up  
And you ain't even back me up when we s'posed to be crew  
When I was bout to talk right after you  
I swear, I swear man

_Chorus:_  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band...  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...  
Cuz once I blow they know that i'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...

_Verse 4 - Proof_  
They say the lead singers rock, but the group does not  
Once we sold out arenas to the amusement park  
I'm gonna let the world know that proof is hot  


I should cut his mic off when the musics starts  
Ready to snap on a dumb ass fan  
Every time i hear (Hey dude I love your band)  
We ain't a band bitch we don't play instruments  
So why he get 90 and we only get 10 percent  
And these guys they can find every area code  
(_Em:_ Proof carry my bag)  
Bitch carry your own  
Can't make it to the stage, security in my way  
(Who the fuck are you? Where's Obie and Dre?!)

_Verse 5 - Bizarre_  
Goddammit I'm sick of this group  
Time for me to go solo and make some loot  
I told you I made the beats and wrote all the raps  
Till Kon Artist slipped me some crack  
Lose Yourself video I was in the back  
Superman video I was in the back  
Fuck the media, I got some suggestions  
Fuck Marshall, ask us the questions  
Like who's D12, how we get started  
(But what about Eminem?)  
Bitch are you retarded?  
Anyway I'm the popularest guy in the group  
Big ass stomach, bitches think I'm cute (hey sexy)  
50 told me to do situps to get buff  
I did two and a half and then I couldn't get up  
Fuck D12, I'm outta this band  
I'm gonna start a group with the real Roxanne

_Eminem_  
Girl why cant you see your the only one for me  
and it just tears my ass apart to know that you don't know my name...  
_Chorus - Bizarre_  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band...(ha ha)  
But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands...(Fuck Marshall)  
Cuz once I blow I know that i'll be the man...  
All because I'm the lead singer of my band...  
My Band _6x_  
Roxanne  
Shatan  
Loves me

_Outro_  
The hottest boy band in the world...  
D12!  


_Eminem as a salsa singer_  
I'm the lead singer of my band, I get all the girl's to take off their underpants  
And the lead singer of my band, my salsa  
Makes all the pretty girl's wan to dance  
My salsa, look out for my next single, it's called My Salsa...  
My salsa, salsa, salsa, salsa, my salsa  
My salsa makes all the pretty girls wan to dance  
And take off their underpants  
My salsa makes all the pretty girls wan to dance  
And take off their underpants, my salsa  
(Where'd everybody go?)

D12-My band!

After the songs ended they boys went upstairs without a word to the girls plotting their revenge. After the girls calmed down Bella said to Alice "I wish Carlisle and Esme were here to see" she laughed. Alice eyes sparkled, "Oh don't worry Bella, I hide a video camera in here earlier" she giggled.

"ALICEEEE" all three boys yelled, hearing her. The girls laughed even harder.

**A/N: hehe. Soo this was just a random idea. What did you think? & what did you think about the songs I picked. & to make it all better yall should check out the video's to the song & picture the boys doing the same dance trust me yall will laugh **


End file.
